Yuto
Yuto Or Ute Yute' is one of the characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the Xyz Dimensional counterpart of Yuya Sakaki, Yugo, and Yuri. His name was first mentioned on-screen in episode 21; before that, his name was displayed as Unknown on-screen and he was called the Dark Duelist in promotional materials and the Dark Masked Duelist by characters in the series. Appearance Yuto strongly resembles Yuya Sakaki; people often confuse him with Yuya, and the first time Zuzu Boyle saw him, she thought he was Yuya in a costume. Yuto and Yuya have nearly identical faces,9 except for their eye colors (Yuto's eyes are gray, while Yuya's are crimson). His hair is close to a palette swap of Yuya's, black in the back with light purple in the front. Unlike Yuya, whose hair lies flat, Yuto's sweeps upward and to the right side of his head. Personally Yuto and Yuya are similar in that both care about their friends and do not want to hurt anyone; this is shown by his reluctance to let Zuzu be involved in his fight. However, while Yuya is energetic and positive, Yugo is short-tempered and stubborn, and Yuri is cruel and sadistic, Yuto is cold and serious. Abilities Yuto is able to inflict real damage, destruction, and pain in a Duel even without the presence of an Action Field. His use of this ability is akin to Psychic Duelists in that the effect is physical in nature and not magically induced. Examples of this are wind being felt from Solid Vision holograms, causing explosions that can shake an entire building, and using "Phantom Doom Spear" to pin Silvio to a wall by his coat. Upon his next appearance, he was also shown to be acrobatic, performing several high and agile jumps in a scuffle with Sora. He can also dash to the point of being nearly a blur that the guards couldn't react fast enough. Yuto also seems to be somewhat stronger than he looks; he was able to effortlessly knock down Kakimoto off-screen, and knock Shay unconscious with a single punch to the gut. Like his dimensional counterparts, Yuto possesses the ability to enter the state of Berserk Mode. His Duel Disk possesses technology to travel between dimensions. After being merged with Yuya, he can share his memories and desires with him. He can also communicate with others from within Yuya, as seen with Shay History Prior In the ruins of Heartland City of the Xyz Dimension, Yuto confronted Yugo, a Duelist from the Synchro Dimension riding a Duel Runner (as he mistook him for Yuri. Yuto brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", while Yugo attempted to counter with "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". Shay and several other Duelists arrived, and Yugo retreated. Pre Paradise City Championship Yuto watched Leo Duel For Instituting from a distance, holding an LID badge. Later, he spotted Zuzu Boyle in front of a warehouse, about to confront Silvio, finding her familiar. As Zuzu's Duel with Silvio was about to begin, Yuto appeared and knocked out Kakimoto. He told Zuzu to stand back and took her place in the Duel. When Zuzu expressed annoyance at his interruption, he stopped her by telling her that he "didn't want to hurt her anymore. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Characters